1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to polyols for rigid polyurethane foams and more particularly relates to aromatic tertiary amino polyols made from phthalic acid residues which impart improved fire resistance to the rigid polyurethane foams they are employed in.
2. Description of Other Relevant Compounds in the Field
It is known to prepare foam from polyurethanes by the reaction of a polyisocyanate, a polyol and a blowing agent such as a halogenated hydrocarbon, water or both, in the presence of a catalyst. One particular area of polyurethane technology is based upon rigid polyurethane foams.
The art is replete with a wide variety of polyols useful as one of the main components in preparing polyurethanes such as polyurethane foams. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,615 suggests use of co-polymers of alkenylsubstituted aromatic compounds such as styrene, and ethylenically unsaturated monohydric alcohols such as allyl alcohol as a useful resinous polyol in urethane production. Also disclosed as useful polyol sources are alkoxylated reaction products of the above co-polymers.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,828 describes how a polyol combination comprising a co-polymer of allyl alcohol and styrene and a polyether polyol provides for rigid polyurethane foams possessing unusual dimensional stability and heat distortion properties. Amino polyols may be modified with epoxy resin and alkylene oxides according to the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,532. These modified polyols produce rigid polyurethane foams that have higher heat distortion temperatures and better low temperature properties than foams made with polyols not modified in such a fashion.
Rigid foams generally have good insulative properties and are thus desirable for use in building insulation. As with all building materials, it is desirable to provide rigid foams that are as fire resistant as possible. One approach to this goal is to modify the polyol.
Polyisocyanurate foams are a type which are considered to be fire resistant and show low smoke evolution on burning. However, polyisocyanurate foams tend to be brittle or friable. Various types of polyols have been devised to lower the foam friability, but what frequently happens is that the fire and smoke properties of the polyisocyanurate foam deteriorate. Thus, a fine balance exists between the amount and type of polyol one adds to a polyisocyanurate foam formulation in order to maintain maximum flame and smoke resistance while at the same time reach an improvement in foam friability. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,039,487 and 4,092,276 describe attempts at this fine balance, although each has its disadvantages.
Scrap polyalkylene terephthalate, such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET) is known to be incorporated into polyurethanes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,104 relates that polyisocyanate prepolymers for use in polyurethane products may be prepared by combining an organic polyisocyanate with polyols which are the hydroxyl-terminated digestion products of waste polyalkylene terephthalate polymers and organic polyols. A polyol ingredient which is the digestion product of polyalkylene terephthalate residues or scraps digested with organic polyols is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,068. Another case where phthalic acid residues are employed is outlined in U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,365 where polyurethanes are made from polyesters containing at least two hydroxyl groups and phthalic acid residues.
More relevant to the compounds of this invention is the solution proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,238. In this patent, a polyol mixture is prepared by the transesterification of a residue from the manufacture of dimethyl terephthalate with a glycol, which is then used to produce polyisocyanurate foams having a combination of a high degree of fire resistance with low smoke evolution, low foam friability and high compressive strength. The preparation of such a polyol mixture (from ethylene glycol and dimethyl terephthalate esterified oxidate residue) is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,759. J. M. Huges and John Clinton, in the Proceedings of the S.P.I. 25th Annual Urethane Division Technical Conference, Scottsdale, Ariz. (October 1979), described other foams prepared from the polyols of U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,759.
Another type of polyisocyanurate foam employs a polyol blend using both amide diols and primary hydroxyl polyols to give a foam having a high reaction exotherm, making it particularly suited to the preparation of polyisocyanurate foam laminates, according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,364.
There is still a need for a rigid polyurethane foam that has a high flame resistance. Part of the problem with the polyols of U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,759 is that they are not very compatible with trichlorofluoromethane, the gas entrapped in closed-cell rigid foams, which accounts for the excellent insulating properties of these foams.